Kidnapped
by AnimeGirl1220
Summary: One day, Arachne comes up with a plan; kidnap one of the Death Scythes. The target she has in mind is Justin. But, when he meets Torri, Giriko's younger sister, what will happen? JustinxOC. Rated for language and violence. Romance will be MINOR at most.
1. Intro

**Okay, this is gonna be one of those 'screw-it-I'll-update-whenever-the-f*k-I-feel-like-it' stories. So, don't hope for too many quick updates. I'm just gonna do this whenever I get writer's block, and when I'm too bored to be bothered with anything else. Also, this will be switching randomly from Normal-3****rd**** person POV to Torri-1****st**** person POV (I'll tell you when a switch is made), and it will be Justin/OC.**

**Prologue**

"Mosquito," said Arachne soberly, "fetch Giriko for me, will you?" "Yes madam," replied Mosquito, who was managing to hide hid distaste for the chainsaw weapon. He then hurried off to fulfill her request.

It was the middle of the night. It wouldn't be uncommon for most people to be sleeping by this time. But then again, the people at Arachnophobia weren't like most people.

Mosquito quickly arrived at Giriko's room at the massive organization. He opened the door, and was immediately assaulted with the mixed stenches of fresh and stale alcohol. "You here for Giriko?" he heard a voice say. He recognized it immediately as Torri's.

Torri was Giriko's younger sister. She was only 13, but Mosquito (and pretty much everyone else, for that matter) was convinced that she was not only smarter, but more respectful when it came to dealing with her elders. Well, compared to her older brother, anyway. Though, that did _not_ by any means mean that she wasn't sarcastic sometimes.

She had long, mahogany-colored hair that reached her waist and dark hazel eyes. It would be a lie to say that she was unattractive, but she wasn't in-your-face gorgeous either. It was agreed that she was a fairly good balance.

She had fair skin, but lacked her brother's sharp-as-hell teeth, which she was just fine with. She wore no make-up (she didn't need to), but she wore a single piece of jewelry; a black cloth choker with thin silver ribbon that marked off the fringe and a ruby charm in the shape of a rose.

She, like her brother, was a weapon, but instead of a chainsaw, she was a sword with a bronze handle that had an amber gem set in the middle on each side. The blade was pure silver and sharp enough to split a hair.

On that particular day, she wore a pair of baggy, faded blue jeans, a light-grey sweatshirt hoodie and a pair of black and white high-top sneakers. Her hair (as it often was) was down, and she kept her hands in her pockets.

"Yes, I am," replied Mosquito, who saw that she was perched on the couch. "Okay, I'll _try _and go get him for you," she said, "but I'm not sure you'll _want_ him." Mosquito scowled, "He's drunk again, isn't he?" "Drunk? No. No, he was _drunk_,an hour ago. Now, he falls more into the category of, _sloshed_… And unconscious. On the floor." Mosquito wasn't surprised; Giriko was often drunk out of his mind. "Well then," said Mosquito, now thoroughly irritated, "could _you _come to represent him?" "Sure," replied Torri, who was used to this sort of thing by now. She hopped off the sofa and walked calmly down the hall, following Mosquito.

~POV change~

Though many thought of me as a respectful person, if they could read my mind, the opinion would do a 180. In actuality, I think that Mosquito was an over-sized prune, Arachne is a real bitch, Mifune is kinda creepy, Giriko is a drunken bastard and the workers are just plain _f-ked up_. The only person I actually _like _around here is Angela, whom of which I hardly ever see, because she's usually with Mifune, and I try to avoid him as much as humanly possible.

When we got to Arachne's throne room thing, Arachne (who was perched on her web) sighed in disappointment, "Giriko's drunk again, isn't he?" "You hit the nail on the head," I commented. Arachne quickly composed herself, "Well, I guess you'll just half to carry on the message, Torri." I gave a quick nod; I don't like that room. To me, it's just f-king _creepy_. Then again, so was the outside of the building. Go figure.

"I have devised a plan against Shibusen," began Arachne. I'm not surprised; according to Giriko, some kind of battle was going to take place soon. What were they fighting over again? Something that started with a B… Bat? Boat? Band? Broth?... Brew! That was it, it was called Brew! Battle of the Brew! Okay, _now _I remember. And just in time to hear what Arachne was saying next, "I've decided to give Giriko the mission of kidnapping one of the Death Scythes." My eyes popped wide open. A _Death Scythe_? From what I'd heard, they were, like, _really _powerful. Honestly, if they can kill 99 Kishin eggs _and _a Witch, then why couldn't one kill Giriko? There _was_ no reason.

Now, to be honest, I do _not _like Giriko all that much (a great example of the phrase 'you can't choose your family'), but it's not like I want him to get _killed_. He _is _still my brother. I spoke up, "Hey, Arachne?" "Yes?" "Are you _sure _Giriko can handle this on his own? I mean, half the time he's drunk, and the other half he's hung-over. Plus, couldn't a Death Scythe kill him pretty easily in the first place?" Arachne just said, "You may be underestimating your brother. He may manage to get the upper hand." "If he gets the upper hand," I stated bluntly, "then he might kill the person he's trying to kidnap." "What are you suggesting?" asked Mosquito suspiciously. "I just think that someone should go with him to make sure he doesn't screw things up," I stated. Arachne considered this a moment, then said, " I will think about it. Now, to continue, there is one Death Scythe in particular that I think will be a fair target." I listened intently, wondering if I'd recognize the name. "The one I have in mind," said Arachne, who paused dramatically, "is named Justin Law." I perked up.

Giriko had told me about him; apparently, they'd fought back in Loew village. From the way Giriko had skipped to the highlights of the fight, I guessed that he'd been losing when Arachne called to retreat. I'd also heard that that Justin kid had taken out the Oldest Golem, Emmeth, in one shot. I'm guessing that that's no easy task.

"Now, Torri," said Arachne, "I have decided that you are right; Giriko might not be able to handle a Death Scythe on his own. Therefore, I'm sending you and your meister Misha with him."

I was surprised. Why? I'd never been on a mission before. In other words, my first mission would be to help capture a _Death Scythe_. Yikes. But, I didn't show any weakness to Arachne. I just nodded. She smiled, "Good. The mission will be in two days. Dismissed."

I walked back to the room me and Giriko share feeling like I was floating. I had no f-king clue why. Just happy about my first mission, I guess.

When I walked in, Giriko was awake, on the couch, and about to crack open a beer. I took out my slingshot and a rock, and, well, I think you can figure out what happened from there. "What the hell?" said Giriko, now angry. I waggled my finger and said, "Arachne had a mission. For both of us. We're supposed to catch that Death Scythe, Justin Law." "Wait," he said, "back it up. _We're _supposed to catch that annoying little brat? _We_? As in, _both of us?_ You've gotta be kidding." "Nope," I said, crossing my arms, "So you'd better stay sober, cause' I'm not bailing you out if you get yourself into trouble." "Tch, whatever," he said. He then fell over and went to sleep. I rolled my eyes, and walked to my bed. Two days. I wasn't sure I could wait that long. But, I figured that I'd have to. So, I plopped down on my bed, and conked out for the night.

**So, there's the intro to the initial story! The next chapter will probably be filler or whatever. After that, we'll get to the fights and stuff. Anyway, review!**


	2. Kidnapped

**My first post for this is a double. Wow. Don't get used to it; this is just something I'm working on in my spare time. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. By the way, I decided against the filler portion. This is gonna be an action chapter! Also, I'm introducing a new POV! There will now be Justin-1****st**** person POV. That's right! I've managed to make this even **_**more **_**random! Also, Justin will be acting a **_**little **_**OOC in this chapter. But, it will be **_**adorable!**_** Anywho, enjoy~!**

**Kidnapped**

~Torri POV~

The second I woke up, I was out of bed. Today was the day; the day of my first mission. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but I ignored them; I'd had to suffer through two whole boring days for this. I was _not _backing down now.

I quickly threw on a pair of black boots, black skinny-jeans and a black sweatshirt hoodie. I brushed my hair in a rush and flew out of the door into the main room.

You see, the room me and Giriko share is made up of three parts; there's the main room, my room, and his room. That's all there is, and all there needs to be.

Thankfully, Giriko had stayed sober for the past 48 hours, so I wouldn't have to deal with him being drunk or hung-over during the fight.

I blew through the main room, not bothering to grab breakfast, and ran straight to Arachne's web-room, as I like to call it. If you couldn't already guess, I was in a rush. Of course, I _was _about to go on my very first mission.

Now, I know I may be misleading you into thinking that I actually _like _being with Arachnophobia, but I assure you, that is not the case. Actually, I hate the place. I've been _wanting _to go to Shibusen for the past 3 years, but _no_. Giriko won't have it. He says that he won't be the brother of 'some bitch who's perfectly fine with kissing up to Shinigami'. I suggested that he just kill himself then, but he just got pissed. I don't think he knows that I was serious.

Anyway, when I got to the web-room, Arachne was already waiting. She smiled, "Ah, an early riser. Good. You're going to need an early start to get to the island in time." Arachne continued on to a shit-ton of instructions, and then left me to my own devices.

About ten minutes later, Giriko got his lazy ass down here. Mosquito had been there first, before either of us. The army was now complete.

We were quickly transported to the island (I couldn't be bothered to remember the name). We got there first; the people from Shibusen were still on a boat that was making its way sluggishly toward the island.

We were divided into sectors and scattered across the island. I and Giriko were with a portion of the army out near a cliff.

All he did was complaint about how cold it was. I had to resist the urge to shove him of the ledge (though, I had to admit, it wasn't exactly a warm summer day out there).

"Giriko, sir! Look! An avalanche!" 'Giriko sir'? What the hell am I? A slab of meat?

But, when I looked up, I saw that an avalanche was coming. I also heard very loud music. WTF?

I saw some blonde boy on a snow-mobile type thing. He yelled out, "I apologize! I turned my music up and it triggered the avalanche!" "Oh no," Giriko moaned, "It's _him_." Him? Wait, _that _was Justin? The way Giriko had described him, I'd gotten the idea that he was just an ass, but, honestly, to me he seemed pretty polite. And, if I do say do myself, he was kinda cute.

I'm pretty sure he said something else, but he wasn't loud enough that I could hear what he said.

When the avalanche was upon us, Giriko grabbed me and Misha, and kicked it into high-gear. He yelled, "SAW LEG! SPEED SETTING 3!" Then, he made a path clear through the avalanche. I heard the others in our small group cry out for Giriko to save them. Just goes to show how much you can depend on him. Could you tell that I was being sarcastic.

When the snow cleared, we were the only ones there. At least, I thought so. That was until I heard a somewhat familiar voice off to the side, "Oh God, have mercy on my precious snow-mobile. It was swallowed during the avalanche." I barely caught myself before a giggle escaped. I had to admit, he was pretty damn cute. Looking over, I saw that he was hanging from some kind of wire and blade thingy that was coming out of his wrist. The blade was stuck in the branch of a tree.

"Stop f-king around in that tree, you bastard," said Giriko, "Get down here. I'm gonna cut you to pieces." Cold much? But Justin got out of the tree, obviously excepting my brother's invitation to have an all-out brawl. I could see that he now looked kinda creepy; he was glaring, and he looked ready to kill if necessary.

"You know," said Justin, "it's unfair to fight three against one." "I think we can level that a little," said Misha, who looked at me. "Oh?" said Justin, who didn't seem too impressed, "and how's that?"

Misha is the only person I've ever met who can match my soul wavelength, and therefore wield me. Another thing about us? We can do resonance attacks like no one's business.

I grinned at my partner, and jumped into a back-flip. In mid air, I curled into a ball and transformed into my sword form. Misha caught me, and got into a fighting stance.

Justin now seemed interested, "A weapon girl? Hm, seems like this fight got a little more interesting."

~Normal POV~

Without warning, Giriko slammed into speed setting 2 and raced at Justin. He jumped, and Justin blocked with the blade on his arm, then ran at Giriko and took a few swipes at him. All of them missed. Barely. Torri sighed, and then signaled for Misha to join them in the fight. He did, and the two were quickly rushing at the Death Scythe.

It was obvious that the fight wouldn't be a fair one. Giriko and Justin were evenly matched in the first place, but if you add Misha and Torri (who's wavelength was almost as strong as her brother's), then it was obvious that he didn't have a chance in hell of winning.

Torri silently wished that the boy would realize that the odds were stacked against him and flee. As much as she wanted to ace her first mission, she didn't want anyone to get hurt (or killed). Especially not someone from the place she wanted to ally herself with (AKA Shibusen).

~Justin POV~

The boy wielding the sword-girl slashed at me, narrowly missing my cheek. I jumped back, now having to dodge attacks from two opponents. It was made obvious that this would not be an easily won battle.

I figured that I should retreat, but with two opponents to deal with, it would be hard to find an opening, and even then it would be risky to turn my back on them. The only option would be to fight.

In a split-second decision, I decided to go after the boy wielding the sword girl. They were not weak by any standards, but they were not as strong as Giriko, which would make them easier targets.

I went after the boy first, because if he went down, then the girl would be rendered useless. I sliced the boy's arm, and he cried out, dropping the sword girl, who transformed when she hit the ground. I was about to finish her, when Giriko yelled so loud that I actually heard him over my music, "_**GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!**_" Sister? That girl, was Giriko's sister? It would explain the resemblance.

I barely dodged a kick from the chainsaw. He jumped and yelled, "SAW LEG SPEED SETTING 3! WAVE OF GENOCIDE!" I could tell that this was probably his most powerful attack. I dodged out of the way, managing to avoid the deadly-looking attack.

Out of nowhere, I felt a sharp pain in my right arm. Turning, I saw that the boy had gotten up, and was once again wielding the girl, Giriko's sister. They quickly tried to make another hit, which I dodged.

My blood dripped onto the snow. It then became obvious that this wasn't a fight I could win. I had to find an opening to retreat. Fast. But there was none. Between Giriko and the boy wielding his sister, there were no openings to make an escape of any type. So, I'd just have to make one.

Thinking quickly, I unleashed an attack, "Law Abiding Silver Gun!" The attack only hit Giriko; the other boy was too fast. But I now had a clear opening to escape. I sprinted, trying to get away. But the boy with Giriko's sister jumped in the way, holding her above his head. The girl's face appeared in the blade, and, in unison, they yelled, "Tamashii no Kyomei!" A soul resonance attack. I tried running the other way, but I saw that Giriko was getting up. I was trapped.

Turning around, I saw that the girl's blade had grown to twice its size and was glowing. The hilt had gone from bronze to gold, and the amber gem was now a ruby.

At the same time, the two yelled, "Golden Sword Fissure Blast!" The blade slammed against the ground, and a powerful bolt of energy shot out towards me. I had no choice but to try and block it.

The attack was somehow even more powerful than it looked, but I was able to keep it at bay. Barely.

Suddenly, as if it had developed a life of its own, the blast went right past my blade and slammed into my chest. I was stunned; how could a resonance attack hold so much power?

I was sent flying into a snow drift. My head thumped into a large rock, and I passed out.

~Torri POV~

I wasn't sure how'd I done it. Somehow, though, I had. It felt like I'd actually become _part _of my attack. How had I done it? You tell me, cause' I'm stumped.

I watched Justin go flying into the bank of snow, and was instantly worried that I'd badly hurt (or maybe even _killed_) him. The second the resonance attack was over, I went back into my human form and ran over to where I saw him fall. I quickly found him unconscious in the snow. Thankfully, he had a pulse, so I knew he wasn't dead.

He had a cut on his arm where my blade had sliced him, a small gash on his chest from where I'd hit him with my resonance attack, and there was a fair-sized scratch on the side of his head (I guessed that he'd hit a rock or something), but his wounds weren't going to kill him, thank god, so the mission was a success. Now all we had to do was get him back to Baba Yaga's Castle and we were done.

Part of me wished that he'd escaped. But it was too late for that now. Now, we had to somehow get him back to Arachnophobia's base before he woke up.

In the end, Giriko dragged him by his arm through the snow, until we got to our transport. From there, we were taken to Baba Yaga's Castle.

I sat in the back by Justin, in case he woke up. I heard him groan faintly once, but other than that, nothing.

We got back to Baba Yaga's Castle without any trouble. I don't think that Shibusen knew that Justin had been kidnapped, yet.

When Giriko dragged the boy to Arachne's web-room, she smiled, "So, you caught him." Giriko nodded, grinning. I didn't even want to _imagine _the evil thoughts that were running through his head. "Good. You two," said Arachne, gesturing to me and Giriko, "will be in charge of him until further notice. Now, both of you must wait here at Arachnophobia for news of the Brew."

Giriko didn't like that, but, for once, he didn't talk back. Instead, he dragged Justin back to the dorm/room thingy we share, stole his earphones and the cross he wore, tossed him on the couch, and walked back to his room. "Figures that he'd pickpocket the poor guy before he left," I muttered under my breath. I'd work on getting his stuff back for him later. Right now, I had to bandage him up, before he bled all over the place.

I found some bandages in a nearby cabinet, and wrapped them around his arm and torso. The cut on the side of his head wasn't bad, so I just put a Band-Aid on it. Now that he was no longer bleeding, I sat down cautiously next to him.

A sudden, random thought popped into my head; he looked _so cute_ when he was asleep. Almost like a little kid. I swear I would've taken _pictures_ if Giriko hadn't smashed my camera last week. Note to self; kick his ass for that.

He stirred, and his eyes fluttered open. He had kind of a confused look on his face. My only thought? _OMFG He is soooo cute!_

"Wha-" he said, "what happened?" He touched the cut on his head and whined softly. "W-where am I?" He sounded like he was a kid. I swear, I almost let out a squeal of excitement. But, controlling myself (or at least trying to) I said softly, "You're at Arachnophobia." "Hn?" he said quietly. He sounded just like a little kid! Barely containing my excitement, I raised my voice a little and tried again, "You're at Arachnophobia." "I'm, what?" I guessed that he'd heard me, but he didn't seem to really _hear _me, if you know what I mean. He was too out of it to understand. I just sighed and patted his head. I figured that I'd have to wait until he was fully conscious before he could understand what I was telling him. He turned over onto his side, curled up cutely, and closed his eyes. _He looked just like a little kid!_

He peeked one eye open and asked innocently and asked, "What's your name?" I just smiled and said quietly, "I'm Torri." He nodded, and then he did something that made me want to hug him and start screaming at the cuteness of it; he snuggled against my thigh and _fell asleep_. Oh. My. F-king. God. That. _Is._ _**So.**__**Cute!**_

Now, if any guy who was completely aware had done that, they'd have earned a boot in the face. But Justin was barely conscious, hurt, and he'd just been kidnapped. Plus (and I think I mentioned this before) he was _so f-king cute!_

I was no longer going to kick Giriko's ass for breaking my camera; _I was going to __**kill **__him._

There was a knock at the door. I stood up reluctantly, and answered it. And, low and behold, it was one of those creepy as hell workers. "The battle has ended," he stated plainly. I stood there for a moment, before saying "_And?_" "We lost the Brew. It was claimed by someone that was neither of Arachnophobia or Shibusen." _No one _got it? So, some random person out there was running around with the Brew? O_kay_ then. I think I want to stay as far away from _that _particular person as possible; if they had the Brew, apparently, then they had a shit-ton of power.

"Okay," I said, "You can go now." Without waiting for a response, I slammed the door in his face.

I was tired. Tired of the day, getting pissed off, getting a shit-ton of crap dumped on me, etcetera, etcetera. I went to bed that night at an early 8:30pm. I didn't wake up until 12:00 noon the next day.

**I **_**told **_**you Justin would be acting a little OOC this chapter. But, it was cute, so who really gives a damn? I don't!... Okay, does anyone think that I should have ended this chapter after Justin passed out? Answer in the reviews. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you liked it! Also, please review the chapters separate, okay? **


	3. Embarrassment

**Okay, I know I said that updates would be infrequent, but I'm kinda getting absorbed in the plot. Also, Justin's OOC-ness last chapter will be explained this time. So, enjoy~!**

**Embarrassments**

~Justin POV~

I woke up feeling sore and tired. All I could remember was being hit by that girl's soul resonance attack, and passing out. Well, that, and having a very strange dream about being a little kid, and seeing some girl who looked like Giriko's sister and called herself Torri.

Now, I could see that I was no longer at the island. But it was obvious that I wasn't at Shibusen. So, I had to ask myself, where am I?

As I looked around, the answer hit me like a ton of bricks; I had been kidnapped.

It was not an easy realization to make. But, it was obvious from the surroundings that I had been captured.

It was then that I realized something almost as bad; my cross and earphones were gone. I figured that Giriko or someone else had stolen them.

I saw a door nearby. Looking around, I saw that I was the only one in the room. Escaping would be easier than I had originally thought. I jumped off the couch I had been sitting on and ran to the door.

But, when I tried to open the door, the knob wouldn't turn. I sighed; I should have figured that the door would be locked. Arachnophobia wasn't stupid.

"Oh, so you're awake," I heard a voice say dismissively, as if nothing was going on. Turning, I saw Giriko's sister had walked in. I also noticed that she was chewing on a light blue ice pop.

"Who are you?" I asked, "What do you want? And where are the things you stole from me?" The girl sighed, but answered calmly, I already told you, my name is Torri. You're here because Arachne said we had to kidnap you, and I didn't take your stuff; Giriko did. Happy?" I nearly passed out again. Her name, was Torri?

It was then that I realized that my dream hadn't been a dream; I'd woken up, thought it was a dream, and acted like a little kid in front of Giriko's sister. This couldn't getany more humiliating. First, I was beaten in battle, then I get kidnapped, and finally, I act like a 5-year-old in front of my _enemies_. I felt my face turn bright red.

"What?" she asked. "I-I thought that was a dream," I said, horrified. "A dream?" she repeated, sounding confused, "Oh! You mean yesterday, when you woke up? Nope, that was real. Very real." I felt like I was going to throw up.

Suddenly, an even more horrifying thought came to mind. "Are there any pictures?" My voice shook. "Nope," she said, "Giriko smashed my camera last week. But don't worry," she added quickly, "If there _had _been any pictures, I wouldn't have shown them to anyone. I'm not a total bitch. Though, you do look pretty cute when you're asleep." Relieved, I decided to ignore that last comment.

"So," said Torri, "anything else you wanna ask me?" I shook my head numbly, and collapsed on the couch.

~Torri POV~

I woke up at noon. Since I was thirsty, I opened the mini-fridge in my 'room' and pulled out a blueberry ice pop.

I could hear noise in the main room, so I went in to check it out.

As it turned out, Justin was awake, and trying to get out via the front door. "Oh, so you're awake," I said, before I could stop myself. He turned around and immediately launched into questions, "Who are you? What do you want? And where are the things you stole from me?" I sighed; he obviously didn't remember a thing about the night before. So, I answered him, "I already told you, my name is Torri. You're here because Arachne said we had to kidnap you, and I didn't take your stuff; Giriko did. Happy?" I hadn't meant for that last part to sound so sarcastic, but it was too late now.

He suddenly got a horrified look on his face. For a moment, I thought he might conk-out again. "What?" I asked, a little wary. "I-I thought that was a dream," he answered. "A dream?" I repeated, not getting it. What dream? Suddenly, I realized what he meant, "Oh! You mean yesterday, when you woke up? Nope, that was real. Very real."

He looked about ready to throw up. "Are there any pictures?" he asked, his voice shaking. "Nope," I said, "Giriko smashed my camera last week. But don't worry," I added quickly, trying to get on better terms with him, "If there _had _been any pictures, I wouldn't have shown them to anyone. I'm not a total bitch. Though, you do look pretty cute when you're asleep." That last part slipped out before I could stop myself. Thankfully, he didn't seem to catch it.

"So," I said, "anything else you wanna ask me?" He shook his head, and let himself fall back onto the couch. I sat down beside him, "Are you okay?" He glared daggers, "What do you think? I've just been kidnapped by Arachnophobia, I can't get out, and I managed to humiliate myself without even knowing it!" Okay, I had to admit, he had some pretty good reasons for being in a bad mood.

I got up, and said, "Well, bye." I walked back to my 'room', wondering if he hated me. The answer; probably.

~Normal POV~

While Torri went back to her portion of the room, Justin stayed on the couch, and wondered how he was going to get out.

His first priority was to get his earphones and cross back from Giriko. After that, he'd try to come up with a plan of escape. He knew that it would take awhile; his captors weren't stupid, and were obviously taking precautions to make sure that he didn't get out.

~Torri POV~

I'd taken a nap, which I woke up from at around 2:17pm. After awhile, I decided to go check on him. It was 7:30pm, and he's been awfully quiet for the past few hours. Now that I think about it, so has Giriko. I wondered if they were both asleep.

Walking into the main room, I saw that Justin was awake, but he didn't look too happy. Then again, he'd been kidnapped the day before. Hell, for all I know, it was still sinking in.

Since he didn't seem to notice me, I walked to Giriko's 'room', and saw that he _was _asleep. By the looks of it, passed out in a beer-induced mini-coma.

I figured that this would be the best time to steal Justin's stuff back for him, so I rifled around. I quickly found them in an _unlocked_ _drawer_ _by the_ _door_. In case you couldn't already tell, Giriko is horrible at planning things out.

I walked back into the main room, and tossed the earphones and cross at Justin. They landed on his stomach. He sat bolt upright "H-huh?" he said, seeming surprised. "I got em' back for ya," I said, walking toward my 'room'. "W-wait!" he said. I turned around, and walked over. "What?" I asked. "Why?" he demanded, "Why would you help me? You're with Arachnophobia. I'm with Shibusen. We're enemies. So why?" It was obvious that he expected an answer, like, _now_. So, I gave him one, "Listen, just because I'm _with _Arachnophobia, doesn't mean I _want _to be." "What are you talking about?" he asked, seeming confused. For some reason, I suddenly felt irritated. My voice rose to the point where I was almost yelling, "I'm going to _try_ and make this perfectly clear; _I hate it here_. I've been trying to escape and go to Shibusen for the past three years, but Giriko always catches me. He says he won't have some goody-goody for a sister. So there." I turned and walked away, leaving him in a stunned silence.

**Oh yeah! Torri's wishes are finally made clear! Jeez, it's kind of hard to write in 1****st**** person for Justin. Maybe it's because I'm a girl, or because I don't really understand how he works. Eh, oh well. Chapter two~! By the way, do you think that this is going too fast? Review please!**


	4. An Explaination

**Okay, a filler chapter that isn't related to the initial story **_**at all**_**. Well, at least, not much. So, enjoy~!**

**An Explanation**

~Torri POV~

Now, some of you may be wondering why Giriko and me live together. That, my friends, is a very _long_, very _complicated_ story.

One thing you might want to note before I start is our _current_ ages; I'm 13 and Giriko's 27. Now that _that's_ out of the way, let me begin.

You'll have to listen (er, read) _very_ carefully to fully understand this part, cause' it's pretty damn confusing.

When Giriko's son (that's right, I said _son_) was born nine years ago, he did this weird memory swap/aging thing, so that he became the child, who was became 18 in 18 weeks (he aged a year every week, apparently) (I found out later that he's been doing this for 800 years. So, technically, Giriko is, in a really sick, twisted way, his own father, grandfather, great grandfather, etcetera).

At the time, I was 4. So, technically, if he had grown up _normally_, he would have been 9 right now, and I would have been the older sibling. Just another thing I was cheated out of.

Now, the reason Giriko didn't transfer himself to _me _when I was born, is apparently because he didn't want to be a girl for a generation.

Now, at the time, our mom had been having periodic blackouts that could last up to two days. So, when she saw that Giriko was literally a year older one week than he was the last, she just thought that the blackout periods were getting worse and thought almost nothing of it. She didn't seem to notice that _I _was staying the same age.

When he hit 18, Giriko started aging normally. He also began drinking and staying out late.

When Giriko was 19 and I was 5, our mom died. Apparently, the reason she'd been having blackouts was because there was some tumor in her brain that the doctors had somehow missed. It was also what killed her.

Since we had no other family (Giriko's dad (technically himself) had died when he did the memory swap/aging thing) Giriko gained legal custody of me.

The next two years passed. Then, out of nowhere, Giriko moved us from our home in Boulder, Colorado to Loew village in the Czech Republic (don't ask why we weren't there in the first place).

After the next six years passed with relative normality, I thought that all the craziness was finally over. I had no idea of what was to come.

About a year ago, I decided that I wanted to go to Shibusen. I told Giriko, but he said that I was forbidden from going there. So, I made plans to sneak off and run away.

With no warning, less than 2 weeks ago, Arachne (Giriko's adopted sister from 800 years ago) was revived. The day before I planned to escape to Shibusen. That night, we moved into Baba Yaga's Castle. In other words, the base of Arachnophobia.

And now, here we are. In the present.

**So, yeah. A little insight on Torri's history. The next chapter will be, well, you'll see. Please review! I will pay you in the form of, lint?**


	5. A Kiss and a Timeskip

**Yay! Double update! Okay, if you read the title, then you know that two major things are going to take place in this chapter; a timeskip, and a kiss. Whoo! Anyway, enjoy~!**

**A Kiss and a Timeskip**

*3 Week Later*

~Torri's POV~

It's been three weeks since I told Justin about me wanting to go to Shibusen. Since then, we've somehow become friends.

Things were pretty awkward at first. Okay, I lied; they were _very _awkward. The next day, we didn't even look at each other, much less talk.

But, after about a week, well, I'm not entirely sure what happened. But I guess we just started, talking. Talking. We talked about _every_thing, from food to family.

I'm not sure if Giriko noticed, and I doubt he did, but if he's noticed anything so far, he doesn't care. And, honestly, I like it better that way.

Over the weeks, me and Justin found out that we have a few things in common, besides the fact that we both side with Shibusen; we both love music, neither of us get bored easily, neither of us has much family to speak of, we both love pizza, neither of us are good liars, or even like to lie, we both hate my brother and we're both weapons. That's pretty much where the similarities end. He's (obviously) a very religious person, while I prefer to go my own way; he doesn't need a meister, while I do; he likes techno and pop music, but I prefer classical and rock n' roll; he likes pepperoni on his pizza, while I like extra cheese; he's 17, I'm 13. The list could go on forever.

Obviously, we have more differences than similarities, but, for some odd reason, we actually became friends.

But, there's something that happened about three days ago that made everything _awkward_. And it's all my fault.

I know, I know, that's a little vague. Okay, a lot vague. So, I'll tell you the whole story, and I won't leave anything out. Promise.

About three days ago, me and Justin were talking. I forget what we were actually talking _about_, but I know we were talking.

Out of nowhere, a stupid little thought popped into my head. Without thinking, I jumped, and glomped him.

"H-hey!" he yelled. I just giggled. For awhile he flailed around under me like a fish out of water. He was red as a lobster. I'm not sure whether he was embarrassed, or if he was just that mad.

I got tired of it, so I got off. But, in a stupid moment of stupidity, I did something I regret.

And we kissed.

It didn't happen like in the books, movies or TV shows. It wasn't a boyfriend-girlfriend-totally-in-love kiss where it's like fireworks go off. And he didn't kiss me. I kissed him. Well, on the cheek. But, a kiss is still a kiss.

You know how, on TV, a guy and girl secretly _want _to kiss and get into a relationship and stuff, but they're both afraid that if it doesn't work out, they'll have screwed their friendship up forever, and everyone watching screams at the TV that that doesn't and won't happen and that one of them should just grow a set and make a move already? Well, news flash; real life isn't a TV show.

Take away the fact that a) neither of us wants to get into a relationship (well, at least I don't) and b) this isn't TV, and you've got us.

I'm pretty sure our friendship will go one of two ways two ways; we'll both get over it and things will go back to normal, or we'll never speak again and be permanently awkward around eachother. I'm betting on the latter **(A/N for those of you who don't know, that means the second one)**.

Now, where was I? Oh yeah, I kissed him.

He looked shocked, and I'm pretty sure I turned red. I then retreated to my 'room' for the rest of the day. That was three days ago.

So far, I've been able to sneak out when he's asleep to get food, but I always have to hurry so that I don't get caught.

It's now 10:47am on a Saturday morning. I'd been up since around 8:30, and I'm hungrier than a starved lion. But the fridge is on the far side of the main room, and I'm dreading having to go out there. Because if I go out there, I might have to face Justin. Welcome to my nightmare.

I paced for awhile, before deciding to take a nap.

~Justin's POV~

I was sitting on the couch, still trying to make sense of it all. Torri and I had been getting along very well. In fact, I'd go as far as to say that we were good friends.

But then, she kissed me. I keep trying to tell myself that it was _only _a peck on the cheek. But, was it really '_only_'anything? I think not.

I had to wonder if she really felt that way. I mean, we have a few things in common, and we get along fairly well, but did she _really_ want to take things a step further? Did she, want a relationship?

Maybe I'm exaggerating things. Maybe she was trying to be friendly, or maybe she just wasn't thinking straight and regretted it. But, whatever the case, we _had _to talk about this. Because if she actually likes me that way, then we have a problem. Because I don't. Like her like that, I mean.

She hasn't come out of her room for the past few days. Well, not while I've been awake, anyway. She's made it painfully clear that she does NOT want to talk about this. Whereas, I do.

My wounds have all healed fully.

I can't help but think that Arachnophobia has some sort of plan for me. I do not plan on being here to find out what it is.

Though I try to stay awake as much as possible so that I can catch Torri and talk to her, I can't help but doze.

Exhausted from staying up all night, I fall asleep. The clock reads 9:15.

~Torri's POV~

When I woke up, it was 4:30pm. I slept for six hours. And I was still afraid to go out there. Afraid of what, exactly? The tense awkwardness.

I paced for about half an hour after that. Finally, I boldly walked out of my 'room' and into the main room. I was getting something to eat and I was doing it _now_.

When I got out there, I saw that I'd been stressing out for nothing; Justin was asleep. _Great_.

I went straight to the fridge and made two sandwiches (one peanut butter and black berry jam, one bologna and mustard), a _huge_ bowl of Fruit Loops, a bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup, whipped cream and sprinkles, three hotdogs and a glass of milk to wash it all down.

I was about to pick up the TV tray I'd had to put everything on when I heard Justin's drowsy voice, "Torri?" I jumped and damn-near screamed. That kid had scared me half to death!

He tried again, sounding clearer this time, "Torri? Is that you?" I sighed, turned around, and said, "Yeah, it's me." He was sitting up, rubbing his left eye. He looked pretty damn cute. He spied my food and said, "Are you going to _eat _all of that?" I grinned, "That's that plan." He looked somewhat disturbed, "I didn't even know a human being could_ swallow_ that much in one day." I couldn't help it; I laughed. It seemed like the awkwardness had ending. Wrong.

His face became serious, "Torri, maybe we should talk about what happened." I sighed; and I'd thought it was over. But, I was caught now, so I put my food in the fridge so it didn't go bad (I had a felling that this would take awhile), and walked over to sit next to him.

"Torri," he began, "about the other day, when you, kissed me-" I cut him off, "Listen, Justin, I've got to tell you something. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea or something like that, but I was just being stupid. My guess is that my brain had some kind of retarded spasm, or something. I'm not sure. But what I _am _sure of, is that I don't like you like that." I paused, giving him a minute to let that sink in. He sighed, sounding relieved, "That's good. I thought, well, I'm not exactly sure _what _I thought. But I know that I don't like you like that either." We stared at eachother for a second. And then we began to laugh our asses off. Just like old times.

"So," I said, still giggling, "basically, we've both been freaking out for nothing!" Justin smiled, "I guess so." The tension and awkwardness was over. Finally.

**Whoo! So, basically, Justin and Torri worked things out in the end! I just love happy endings! Well, it's not the end of this story. Not yet, anyway. So, review please! Thanks!**


	6. ANOTHER Timeskip and the Plan is Reveale

**OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO POST THIS CHAPTER OMG OMG OMG I'M SO SORRY! I honestly was **_**not **_**planning on making this a regularly updated story. But, what the hell? I keep getting inspiration. So, yeah. Also, this will be a filler chapter. Enjoy!**

**ANOTHER Timeskip, and Plans Reveal Themselves**

~Normal POV~

It had been a week since Justin and Torri's little misunderstanding.

Justin had officially been missing for a month.

There were news reports, and search efforts, but, so far, there were no leads. No one had seen him. Well, not that they knew of. And if someone had, they weren't coming forward.

Since Shinigami-sama didn't know whether or not Justin was at the Battle of the Brew, they couldn't narrow the investigation any.

In fact, the only reason they knew that he was actually missing and not still on his mission to find the Kishin was because Justin reported his location and findings to Shinigami-sama every night at 7:30 on the dot and every morning at 10:00. About three weeks after he'd stopped doing that, they'd launched an investigation.

A missed day? They figured he was busy. A few more days? Nothing much. A week? Odd, but not troubling. Ten days? Worrying. Two weeks? Look into things; try to contact him. Three weeks and still no word? Sound the alarm.

Torri and Justin had watched some of the news reports. It was clear that all efforts were being made to find him.

But, there was one thing they weren't doing at the moment, one thing that they didn't think of doing; look for Arachnophobia's base. No one seemed to think of the possibility that they were behind Justin's sudden and mysterious disappearance.

They all figured that something bigger, something even worse than Arachnophobia, had arisen. Why? Because, Justin was almost impossible to win against in a fight. Hell, you'd be lucky to walk away from a fight with him in one _piece_. Forget capturing him.

But, someone _had _managed to do that, and Shibusen was thinking the worst.

And that was just what Arachne wanted. Her initial plan had been to psych them out; put them in chaos. Make them think that her organization wasn't a threat anymore. Well, at least not the _biggest _threat.

Justin and Torri, however, were making plans of their own. Escape plans.

Alone, Torri had never been able to get far. Giriko always caught up with her after a mile or so. But, with Justin helping, there was a better chance that the two could escape and get to Shibusen. Together.

A date was set. Torri planned on Giriko being drunk and unconscious for at _least _10 minutes before they tried anything. She didn't want to waste any time, and wanted to cinch the time down a little more, but Justin insisted. They'd already narrowed it down from 15. Anything below 10 would be a risk. A risk that Giriko could wake up early and find them gone.

The most amount of time he'd ever been out, according to Torri, was 13 hours. They'd only need 7 to get 15 miles away. The problem was, the _least _amount of time he'd ever been out in a drunken mini-coma was 5 hours. They couldn't think of a way to shave off any time.

As a matter of fact, there were a few more holes in the plan; Mosquito could be up and catch them; they could get spotted by a worker; Giriko could wake up before they were even gone; Arachne could send for Torri; Angela or Mifune could see them.

The problem was, they couldn't know what other people would do. They could only predict, and hope. So far, so good. Everything was falling into place. So far, everything had been going the way they'd planned it.

If everything went according to plan, they'd be able to leave that Saturday. Giriko was always at his drunkest on Saturdays, and Mosquito always took a long nap during the day. Arachne mostly stayed in her room, having her minions attend to her every need. Mifune played whatever game Angela wanted to play, and that usually involved being in her room to do something.

Misha wasn't in on the plan. Torri wanted to include him, but Justin told her that it was too risky. So, Torri would have to find a new meister when they got there. A minor setback, but they'd cope.

On that particular day, it was Friday. Their plan was set for the very next day.

Justin was sure that they had a solid plan and could make it, but Torri was a little nervous. After all, there were a few ways that it could go wrong.

~Torri's POV~

Deciding to take one last walk around the halls of Baba Yaga's Castle, I left the room and wandered around.

"Mifune!" I heard someone call. That someone was Angela; I recognized her voice.

"Angela?" I called. The little witch girl rounded the corner, "Torri-chan!" She ran straight to me, and tackled me. Same old Angela. I regret that I'll probably never see her again, though.

"Torri-chan!" cried Angela, "Have you seen Mifune?" I know she was asking for Mifune, but it sounded more like 'Mifunay'. "Nope," I said, "But I'll help you find him."

As much as I hate Mifune, I'm still friends with Angela, and I wanted to help her.

So, we went on a small quest to find Mifune.

On the way, we got into a conversation, "So, Angela, you and Mifune are going to play a game tomorrow, right?" "Yup!" said Angela. "What are you playing?" I asked. She grinned, "Dress up! Mifune's gonna wear a dress!" I could barely stop myself from doubling over in laughter; _Mifune _wearing a _dress?_ Too good of an opportunity to pass up. I said, "Okay, Angela? When you two play dress up, take _plenty _of pictures, and put them on the internet." I explained how to photocopy pictures, and gave her the names and passwords of every web account I had on picture sites. Why did I do this? I wanted to see pictures of Mifune cross-dressing. So sue me. "Okay!" said Angela.

After a few more minutes, I spotted a worker that I think I recognized. "Hey!" I called, "Hey! You! Come here!" The worker walked over. I said, "Hey, aren't you the guy who talked to me after the Battle of the Brew?" He nodded.

You see, I'd given nick-names to most of the people (even some of the workers) in Arachnophobia. This particular worker, I'd nick-named Squishy. I'd nick-named Arachne 'Rachy', Mosquito 'Mossy', Mifune 'Mune' and Giriko was just 'Big bro'. I don't use their nick-names much, though. Anyway.

I grinned and yelled, "Squishy!" I proceeded to tackle him to the ground.

After all was said and done (Squishy was a half-pancake of the ground), me and Angela set off again.

We'd searched most of Arachnophobia before we found him talking with Mosquito.

"Yo," I called to Mifune, "I think you lost something." Angela then ran to Mifune laughing and giggling. He picked her up, smiling.

Actually, the only time I ever see him smiling is when he's with her. I had to wonder if it was because of pedophilia.

"Later," I called before turning and walking away. I do _not _like to spend time around Mifune.

When I got back to the room, I saw that Giriko was harassing Justin. Again.

"Yo," I said. Giriko turned around. Justin looked relieved that Giriko's attention was no longer on him, and Giriko, well, he just looked pissed off. Shocker.

"Te fak air ya doin' her?" I quickly realized that Giriko was drunk off his ass.

His words were slurred a lot, and he was stumbling around. Oh yeah; he was drunk all right.

"Giriko," I said, annoyed, "If you're gonna get drunk, stay out of sight; no one can understand you. Here's an idea; go bug Mosquito." He garbled something that was com_plete_ly unintelligible and coughed a couple of times, but he finally stalked off out the door.

"Thank you," said Justin with a sigh, "I couldn't understand a word he was saying." "Neither could I," I said. We were silent for a moment before I said, "You know what's sad, though? I bet he _did_ actually go to bug Mosquito." "Maybe," said Justin.

After that, I said goodnight and retreated to my 'room'. After all, I'd need a full night's rest if we were going to pull off the plan tomorrow. So, I plunked down on my bed, and conked off.

**Yep, Giriko got drunk… Again. By the way, expect a twist next time! This plan is going to go south pretty damn fast. So, yeah. Review please~!**


	7. The Plan is Put into Action

**Notice the chapter title? Oh yeah, the plan is gonna be put into place this time! And, if you read the end-author's note last chapter, please disregard it; I changed my mind. Sorry, I know I should be updating more, but damned writers block kills me every time. Also, in this chapter, I will be doing a disclaimer for once.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC(s).**

**Now that **_**that's **_**out of the way, enjoy!**

**The Plan is Put into Action**

~Torri POV~

I was out of bed the second I woke up on Saturday morning. Maybe it was because I was excited to finally _leave _this hell-hole. My guess; probably.

I put on a simple pair of blue jeans, a pair of black sneakers and a dark green sweater.

Upon walking out of my 'room', I saw that a) the clock read 8:36am and b) Justin was still asleep. That was odd; Justin was usually awake before me.

Shrugging it off, I walked over to the fridge and ate three pudding cups and a packet of fruit treats.

Since Justin was _still _asleep when the clock struck 9:00am (we were supposed to leave at 9:30am) I decided to wake him up. How did I do this? I bitch-slapped him upside the head and yelled, "_Wake the f-k up! It's morning!_" He groaned, but eventually opened his eyes and sat up.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily. "Nine oh freaking clock!" I yelled in his face. He looked shocked, but he quickly jumped up and shouted, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" "Hey," I replied, "I only woke up about half an hour ago! There was no _time _to say anything!"

He looked like he wanted to ask what I'd been doing this whole time, but said nothing.

In a rush, we got the stuff we needed together. By the time we were done, it was 9:25. We had 5 minutes until we could leave and never come back. Longest 5 minutes of my life.

I wanted to _leave_, but Justin said that we had to 'stick to the plan'. Tch, what_ever_. I just wanted to _leave, leave, leave and never f-king come back_.

The next 5 minutes passed painfully slowly. When the clock _finally _struck 9:30, I grabbed Justin's hand and said, "Come on! Let's go, go, _go!_"

We ran out the door and through the halls of Arachnophobia. As I suspected, there were no workers out because they were all clamoring to tend to Arachne's every need, and as we passed Angela's room, I could hear her and Mifune in there. I knew Mosquito was asleep, and Giriko was passed out drunk. We were in the clear.

Finally, _finally_, we reached the door. In seconds we were outside, in the open air.

I knew that Arachnophobia only had an alarm system for trespassers, so we were safe.

Eventually, we got to the top of the hole which concealed Arachnophobia (which, by the way, is _hell _trying to climb up) and running through the forest. Justin, I found out, is a little faster than me… Okay, a _lot _faster.

After getting through most of the forest to a clearing (which is a good 8 or 9 miles I assure you), we sat down to take a break. "Damn, we ran far," I panted. Justin nodded and said, "Don't cuss." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

We stayed there for a few minutes before setting off again. This time, we were walking. After all, the hardest part was escaping; we didn't need to rush as much now.

It took awhile for us to reach a city; about 9 or 10 hours. It was about 45 miles from the clearing, so we were making pretty good time.

Now, it might be a good time to explain something; Baba Yaga's Castle? Located in the middle of the Amazon. For those of you who don't know, that's South America.

I forget the name of the city, but it was pretty cool. Of course, we couldn't stay there long; we had to get going. Justin had to get backto Shibusen, and, well, I just had to get _to _Shibusen.

I'll say this; it was a long ass walk from Brazil to Death City, Nevada. So, instead of giving you the boring details, I'll just skip ahead.

You see, since travel is unbelievably fast for weapons and meisters (don't ask why; I don't even understand it myself), before 9:00 that night we were somewhere in Texas. This, by the way, is where we spent the night.

I can't tell you exactly where we were; neither of us had any idea. Anyway, we camped out there for the night.

But, when we woke up, we saw something that horrified the both of us; Giriko.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE CLIFFY! Sorry, but it **_**is **_**Halloween, so I figured that I should leave it off with something to scare the bejeebers out of Justin and Torri XD. So, anyway, this update is part of my Halloween special, where I'll be updating 7 of my stories and putting up a 'How to Survive in a Horror/Survival Situation' story.**


	8. Just a Dream, Not so Much

**Okay! Next chapter! Sorry for not updating for so long, and thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome X3! Also, I know it's a little late, but, Merry Christmas everyone ;3 Anyways, please enjoy the next chapter of Kidnapped! Think of it as a late Christmas present!**

**Just a Dream? Not so Much**

~Torri POV~

I sat bolt upright where I'd been sleeping. I'd had the most horrible nightmare; that Giriko had come back for us, had fought against Justin (I can't fight without a meister) and that I had gotten knocked out.

But, with a quick look around, I saw that I hadn't, in fact, been dreaming.

Justin and Giriko were locked in close combat, and Justin was being forced to mostly play defense, though I saw that he managed to get in an attack or two of his own every now and then. All the while, Giriko was screaming at him, something about running away with me, or some shit like that. Oh, _great_. He picks _now _to turn all protective-big-brother.

For awhile, I tried to keep up with the fight, but it was impossible. Things were going to fast for me to follow. Though, every now and then, I caught a small fragment of the fight when it momentarily slowed down for about a second and a half;

… Giriko kicked at Justin, who jumped to dodge it and slashed back at Giriko with the guillotine blade on his arm, an attack which Giriko blocked…

… Justin used his Neck Shackle-Guard 'attack' to lock Giriko in place so that he could hit him with a Headbutt of Love. Giriko threw him off, about 10 feet away…

… Justin slashed at Giriko, trying to catch him from behind, but Giriko blocked it well and kicked Justin back, luckily not with the leg that had the deadly chains wrapped around it…

Really, it was all going so fast that I couldn't find a place to jump in. And, to be completely honest, even if I _could _find a place to jump in, I doubt I could do much except get myself killed without a meister. That, or I'd get in trouble, Justin would try to save me, and he'd end up getting killed. Then I'd get killed. Really, all I could really do at this point was sit back and watch or royally screw us both over. And when I say 'us', I obviously mean me and Justin.

I felt something warm drip onto my bare arm (the sleeve of my sweater must have been torn off earlier, though I'm not sure how) and saw that it was blood. _My _blood. I reached up to touch my forehead, and hissed, recoiling my hand when I did. There was a large cut there, though I couldn't remember how I'd gotten it. Well, I'll say this; if it didn't hurt like f-k before, it did now.

Anyway, though the fight was going very fast (too fast for my eyes to follow) everything seemed to move very slowly, like in the movies. Weird, huh?

Out of nowhere, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped, and whirled around. What I saw shocked me; it was Misha. And he was grinning. Where in the _f-k _did he come from? And, more importantly, _why the hell didn't he show himself sooner!_

"So, partner," he said, "you ready to give your brother the beating of a lifetime?"

Despite being pissed, I grinned and said, "_Hell _yes!"

"Alright, then," he said. "Transform so that we can kick his ass already."

I nodded, and jumped into the air transforming in a flash of light. At almost the instant my hilt was in his hand, he ran out onto the battlefield, slashing at Giriko. Justin, well, he looked shocked.

Now that I was close up, I could see that he was exhausted, with a thin layer of sweat on his face and a tired, worn-out look in his eyes. It wasn't surprising, considering how long he'd been fighting. I cast a sideways glance at him and winked, pretty much telling him to go rest. After all, he looked like he was about to fall over.

Looking relieved, he stumbled backward and collapsed with his back against a tree, obviously glad that he was no longer a part of the fight.

I looked at Giriko, and glared with all of the hatred I could manage. For a minute, he actually looked freaked out. I grinned, but quickly replaced it with the glare. Guess who I learned _that _from?

Misha parried me, and lunged at Giriko, using an old fencing technique. Shockingly, we actually hit him, slicing his arm open and leaving a deep gash. But, I saw that he'd actually set a trap for us, lashing out with chains on his fists, and yelled, "Misha! Watch out!"

He barely jumped out of the way in time, but still got a nasty cut on his left cheek.

Suddenly, Giriko jumped, confusing me. Why in the hell would he…?

Then I saw; he was going to use his most powerful attack on us. The Wave of Genocide. Oh, _F-K!_

As I predicted, he yelled, "SAW LEG 3RD GEAR, WAVE OF GENOCIDE!"

There was no time to dodge, and there was no chance in _hell _that we could block or counter. It was then that I understood the term 'sitting ducks'. Oh, the irony.

I shut my eyes, waiting for the blast of intense pain that would signify the finishing blow, and the end of me and Misha's lives. But it never came.

Instead, I heard a clash of metal, a soft gasp, and an angry yell of frustration. Snapping my eyes open, I saw what had happened; Justin had jumped in the way and barely blocked the attack before it hit. But, despite having done little to no damage, the attack had still taken its toll on Justin, who was wobbling unsteadily on his feet. He was exhausted, and he'd been fighting way too long in the first place. If he stayed in the fight, it wouldn't end well.

"Go," I whispered. He didn't need to ask what I meant. Justin barely managed to stumble back over to the tree before collapsing once again, this time falling on his side, and I knew that this time, he wouldn't be getting up so quickly.

Giriko, trying to take advantage of Justin's weakened state, started towards him, a murderous glare in his eyes. Oh _hell _no!

Misha ran at Giriko, slashing at him wildly. That got his attention. Of course, he dodged every swipe, and threw us back about 20 or so feet. All the while, he was screaming his own unique brand of insults. I could tell that he was still half drunk. Still, as long as he wasn't trying to murder Justin, I really didn't give a damn.

"Misha," I hissed, "we should use a resonance attack! We can finish him now!" He nodded, and held me up over his head.

At the same time, we screamed, "Tamashii no Kyomei! Golden Sword Fissure!"

~Justin POV~

I was laying at the base of a tree, breathing heavily. I _hated_ (and there are very few things I truly hate) feeling so weak, so _vulnerable_, and unable to defend myself against attack. It drove me crazy, as it always has.

I looked up to the fight, trying to follow what was going on. When I saw Torri's partner (what was his name? Mashi? Misha?) raise her above his head, I saw what was happening; they were going to try for a resonance attack.

I knew that at this point, I could only hope for their success. After all, I couldn't fight like this, exhausted, weak and wounded. Blocking that attack had taken the last of my energy away from me; I doubted that I could even stand if I tried.

Knowing that I couldn't do anything (which still drove me to the brink of insanity) I simply allowed myself to slip into unconsciousness, know that whatever was supposed to happen would happen.

~Torri POV~

It was a direct hit.

Giriko, well, he just kept yelling, "Ha! You dun have teh balls!" And yes, he actually said 'dun' and teh'. Like I said, he was fighting half drunk.

Anyway, because he stupidly thought that we wouldn't have the nerve to do it, which we _so _did, he didn't think to try and block/dodge/counter the attack until it was too late. Therefore, we got a direct hit.

After that, he took off back towards Baba Yaga's Castle, cussing like a sailor all the way. I rolled my eyes, and transformed back into my human form, immediately running over to Justin to see if he was alright (déjà-vu anyone?). He was unconscious, but breathing. I sighed in relief.

I hadn't known it during the battle, but I saw that he had a few cuts and gashes. And they looked painful. So, I guess a few of those 'close calls' were closer than I'd thought. A lot closer.

Thankfully, Misha had brought a first-aid kit with him, and I quickly patched up everyone's wounds (Misha did mine).

Other than the cuts, bruises and obvious exhaustion, Justin seemed fairly okay. But, I knew that it would be a bonehead move to try and move him, so I just set his head in my lap and leaned back against the tree.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**So, how'd you like it? I know, I know; it's been awhile since I've written for this story, but I had a massive case of writer's block. I was actually listening to a song called This Side by Nickel Creek (it's a song that came pre-set on my computer), and I randomly got inspiration to write this chapter. Hmmm, now if only it could work like that for Witch Sisters. Haha, lol. Anyway, I started this chapter at around 2:30am, and right now its 4:37, so I guess I've been working on this for a good two hours and seven minutes. Yikes. Ah, well. Might as well keep the writing streak up, eh? Oops, the clock just changed to 4:38, so two hours and eight minutes. Haha, Death the Kid would be proud… Anyway, I'm going to go try and get the inspiration to write either another chapter for this, one for Witch Sisters, or one for Basketball Game. Anywhos, BYE.**


	9. A Broad New Horizon

… **Shit. It's been, like, what, a **_**year **_**and something ****since I last updated? Jeez, I'm a bitch. Anyway, as you know, this story has been on hiatus for, well, a **_**while**_**. To be honest, for the longest time, I considered just discontinuing it. I'm bored with it, and to be honest, I just hate it now. I think it really, really sucks. If it wasn't my own story, I'd flame it myself. I've considered deleting it and forgetting it ever happened. But, after watching a few Youtube videos about a certain one of my favorite web-show things (called Adventures of the Pokemon) getting canceled, and after reading the comments about there being no real ending to it, I started to feel really bad about just leaving you guys hanging, so I figured, hey, a crappy ending is better than none, right? So, I decided to do this one last chapter, as a kind of closure chapter. This will pretty much wrap it all up. Now, bear in mind, I barely even remember this story. Torri's personality (not to mention **_**appearance**_**) as I remember it is… **_**fuzzy**_** at best, so be warned. I honestly don't remember where on the planet earth they were, so I'm just going to wing it. The ending will probably seem fairly rushed, but to be honest, I'm in a hurry to get it over with. Someday, I may re-write this in a way that **_**doesn't **_**make it resemble skunk shit, but that's a bit of a reach. So, let's get this over with, and let the old corpse that is this story finally be lowered into the earth.**

**A Broad New Horizon**

Torri's POV

I woke up to feeling a soft breeze against my face. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was leaning up against a tree… WTF?

It took me a second to remember what happened the night before.

I looked down at Justin, who was still asleep, and couldn't help but smile. He looked just as adorable as that day when he was first brought to Baba Yaga's Castle.

… And _that's _about when the flashbacks starting coming. I couldn't help but start to remember all that crap that had happened from that first day till now. Though we were both technically forced to stay there against our will, I had to admit, having him there was a lot of fun. Well, other than the awkward moments and moments of stupidity.

Snapping out of my memory-induced daze, I looked up at the sky. The sun was high in the sky. In other words, if I was right, almost noon. Crap.

I shook Justin, "Justin! Wake up!"

He groaned softly and rolled over onto his side, while I face-palmed.

"Damn it, Justin! WAKE UP!" I yelled, irritated.

His eyes opened, and he looked up at me. "Wha-? What happened?"

Sighing in frustration, I stood up, in the process dumping him on the ground and hearing a loud '_CRACK'_ noise emit from my spine. And I felt more stiff than I had in years.

Justin stood up and said, "Torri? What happened last night? Did… did you kill your…?"

I shook my head, "Nope, I didn't kill him, but I drove him off. Barely. By the way, are you alright? You looked pretty tired."

"I'm fine," he assured.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes," he insisted, seeming a little irritated.

Rolling my eyes, I asked him, "So, are we gonna get going or what?"

"We might as well," he said, starting off to the north. I followed him.

For awhile, we just walked. It was a long, silent walk, mostly because we didn't really have anything to say.

I wondered how long it would take to get to Death City. I mean, I'm no Geography wiz, but I'm pretty sure that we weren't too close to Nevada, the state Death City is in.

After about an hour and a half, I proved myself wrong. Because within that hour and a half, the skyline of Death City, NV was in our sights.

"So, that's it, huh?" I asked, shielding my eyes from the intense sunlight with my hand. "Death City…"

"Hm? Did you say something?" Justin shouted. I elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"You can stop shouting now!"

"Oh, sorry. I can't hear myself."

"Yeah, I've noticed," I teased. Justin rolled his eyes.

And so, within the next twenty minutes, there we were, walking through the streets of Death City. The whole place is really weird; the buildings are mostly pretty tall, but not like skyscrapers. And it seems to be layered; practically stacked on top of itself.

As we walked by, people whispered. People gasped. People cheered. The missing Death Scythe was back. Of course they'd be happy. What they were whispering about was me; obviously, none of them had ever seen me before, and they couldn't imagine why we'd be here together.

I was hardly used to so many people, but I just shrugged it off, or at least tried to. Not that big of a deal, right?

"So, here we are," Justin said to me as we reached it. The DWMA. Death's school.

"Yeah."

"You ready?" Justin asked. I turned to look at him.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied, grinning.

Then, together, we began to ascend the stairs to Death Weapon Meister Academy. A lot of confusion, questions, and accusations lay in the very near future. But, hell, I think I can get through it. Just watch me.

_**THE END**_

**Well, that's about it. I'll probably redo this story someday, maybe beef it up, give it an **_**actually believable plot**_**, and maybe make Torri at least half as badass as she sounded in that last line. For a quick twenty-minute type-up ending, I think this is pretty okay. It better be, because it's taken me over a year to finish this thing up… sorry. So, review! If you liked it somehow, great! If not (OMG, how **_**shocking**_**), well, I tried (kinda). So, that's it. The end. Bye.**


End file.
